Two methods for writing information in a multilevel memory hierarchy may include “write through” and “write back.” Write through may refer to when information is written to both the cache memory and to a lower-level memory in the memory hierarchy. Write back may refer to when information is written only to the cache memory and may be written to the lower-level memory at a later point in time.
Determining when to write back the information to the lower-level memory may involve many factors and tradeoffs in terms of system performance.
Thus, there is a continuing need for alternate ways to write back data in a computing system.